<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rockabye Baby，Rockabye by Yellowwaste</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135128">Rockabye Baby，Rockabye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowwaste/pseuds/Yellowwaste'>Yellowwaste</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowwaste/pseuds/Yellowwaste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个让Vergil成功睡着的傻白甜小故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Vergil/Nero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rockabye Baby，Rockabye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>D←N前提的V→N（喂！）<br/>鲛猫太太的脑洞抱抱熊尼禄，没有任何营养和剧情的小白文，文笔干涩，意义不明。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>维吉尔打开房门，站在门口的两位访客下意识地后退了一步。</p><p>其实在看到这位高大的半魔的那一刻，他们就已经知道对方是谁了，但还是产生了一种自己摁错门铃的古怪念头。</p><p>“是你？”妮蔻毫不掩饰自己的惊讶，脱口而出。站在她身旁帮忙抱着一堆东西的佛利欧同样警惕地瞪着眼前的半魔。</p><p>维吉尔已经回到事务所一个多月了，期间妮蔻来过几次，但也只是隔着不近的一段距离与对方遥遥点头问候。在女孩的印象里，这位斯巴达长子面容冷峻，沉默寡言，像是一个与但丁的所有侧面完全对立的镜像。</p><p>“是我。”维吉尔说，声调漠然的仿佛这个世界上的一切都与他毫不相干，“尼禄在做饭。”</p><p>“嗯，好吧，那么打扰了。我是妮蔻，咱们见过。”尼禄的搭档挑眉，年轻的脸上荡出一个明快的微笑，那些散布在挺拔鼻梁两侧的俏皮雀斑都随之舞蹈，“这是佛利欧。”</p><p>身材矮小却肉乎乎的小男孩朝半魔挑起下巴。</p><p>“你好，先生。”他简洁问候的同时甩了甩头，把厚厚的金棕色刘海从眼睛上撇开，露出两颗蓝得像玻璃珠的眼球。</p><p>“我们是来送东西的。我想尼禄肯定已经告诉你了。”妮蔻说。</p><p>斯巴达的长子沉默地将大门敞开放他们进来。</p><p>两位客人走进事务所，佛利欧探头探脑地打量着事务所，像只小狗似的抽动鼻子嗅了嗅，开心地咧开嘴巴。</p><p>“牛排和秋葵汤！”食物浓郁厚重的味道像粗毛线编织成的秋千，让人可以攥住从客厅的大门口的一路荡到厨房。</p><p>维吉尔垂下视线看着两人的鞋底踩出的污渍，正思考着自己是否应该出声提醒，便听得有人在厨房里咆哮起来。</p><p>“别又给我直接穿鞋进屋，他妈的都给我换拖鞋！要不然就滚蛋！”</p><p>“你是欲求不满还是怎么着？！发什么神经！？”妮蔻歪着身子，绕开维吉尔毫不示弱地吼了回去。</p><p>“他今天才拖的地板。”同样有着银白色头发的高大半魔不紧不慢地为自己儿子的辩护道。</p><p>“啊！怪不得。他每次拖地板的时候都心情不好，怒气冲冲，对什么都大题小做的。”佛利欧意味深长地点点头。</p><p>“我他妈的不是拖地板的时候心情不好！我心情不好是因为每次做家务，除了姬莉叶，你们没有一个知道过来帮忙！”那声音听起来相当愤怒。</p><p>两位客人朝着年长的半魔耸耸肩，露出一副“你看，我们没说错吧！”的神情。</p><p>“东西放进厨房就可以了。”维吉尔做了一个深呼吸，妮蔻和佛利欧坚信对方没有用鼻子发出不屑的哼声。</p><p>他们换下鞋子，飞快地逃进厨房。</p><p>尼禄穿着去年圣诞节时孤儿院的女孩子们一起为他缝制的粉蓝色围裙，上面有一句用彩色的塑料水晶和亮片拼出的西班牙语的“亲吻大厨”。在英俊的恶魔猎人收到这份礼物的时候，佛利欧就为自己一时的口舌之快而付出了长达三个月的惨痛代价， 所以他和妮蔻强行忍下对于这身穿着的调侃。</p><p>“放在那里就行了。”尼禄朝橱柜的方向歪了一下头，一手举着试味的汤匙，一手不停地搅拌着锅里的浓汤，“你们去餐厅等吧，这就开饭了。”</p><p>“不过，我还以为今天来跟来的会是萨米。”他用勺子轻轻打了一下佛利欧伸向饼干罐的小手，下一秒目光警觉起来，“你又做了什么？”</p><p>“我要向姬莉叶告状，说你又毫无依据地冤枉我！”如果不是那双渐渐变成粉红色的耳朵，其实这孩子装得还挺像那么回事的。</p><p>尼禄面色复杂地看着佛利欧溜着墙边钻出厨房，叹了口气，把注意力重复放回锅子上，他持续搅拌到浓汤呈现出自己想要的稠度才停下。</p><p>“饭好了！帮我端下盘子！”他摘下围裙隔着墙壁大声说道，旋即看也不看地冲直接坐在餐桌旁的男孩提高的分贝，“去洗手，佛利欧！”</p><p>被点到名字的男孩一脸郁卒地站起来，故意用力地跺着步子走进盥洗室。</p><p>“不等但丁吗？”妮蔻不禁些惊讶，她看了看挂着墙上的钟表，六点三十分。</p><p>“他不在。”维吉尔踱进厨房，帮忙把食物摆上餐桌。</p><p>“嗯？他去哪儿了？什么时候回来？”女孩的脸上立刻流露出一副想要打探什么，却又故意装得毫不在乎的神情。</p><p>“周日他接了份熟人的委托，明天才能回来。”尼禄关上火，扭头发现妮蔻正倚在碗柜的前面，双眼炯炯有神地看着自己。</p><p>“出去，别在这里碍事。”他不怎么高兴地说。</p><p>“看起来你和维吉尔相处的不错。”妮蔻扁着嘴挤出一个假笑。</p><p>“把蔬菜色拉端出去。”尼禄冷冷地看着自己的好友。</p><p>女孩不甘心地朝好友比了个中指作为反击。好吧，这可不太寻常。她端着蔬菜色拉走出厨房一边想，和这对父子一起吃饭倒是头一次。直到她拉开椅子坐下，不顾佛利欧的“婉拒”，坚持给对方拨了双份的蔬菜，也没有想出该跟维吉尔说点什么才能显得更自然。所以她干脆向佛利欧学习，埋头猛吃起来。</p><p>维吉尔坐在他们两人的对方，目光却落在厨房的门口，等待自己的儿子上桌。很快尼禄端着秋葵浓汤走过来，他向两位客人投去严厉的目光。</p><p>“我都说过多少次了，吃饭的时候别他妈的咬叉子，胳膊也不许撑在桌子上，你们两个什么时候能记住？嗯？”</p><p>佛利欧皱着鼻子，拔出叼在嘴里的餐具。妮蔻在镜片后直接翻了一个白眼儿，挪走了搁在桌子上的手肘。</p><p>尼禄满意地哼了一声，在维吉尔身边坐下，他们四个一起吃了起来。</p><p>餐桌上的气氛并没有像妮蔻预想中那么尴尬，甚至很是轻松愉快，可能是因为有佛利欧在，他们三个有说有笑，维吉尔则沉默不语地切肉，咀嚼。但可以看出他其实有在倾听他们的交谈，表情几算得上是放松。</p><p>“我去准备甜点。”尼禄很早就养成了每餐最先吃完的习惯，他麻利地收拾好自己的餐盘刀叉，走进厨房。</p><p>过了一会儿，吃了两份食物的佛利欧也端着空盘子来到厨房，他绕过不停忙碌的尼禄，把餐具小心地放进水槽，然后满意地点点头，似乎自己刚刚做了一件非常值得夸奖的事情。</p><p>妮蔻紧随其后地也把盘子堆了进去。</p><p>“甜点是什么？”佛利欧重新坐回椅子上，一边拍着肚皮，一边懒洋洋地问。</p><p>“棉花糖热可可。”尼禄的声音从厨房传来。</p><p>“我要双份棉花糖！”妮蔻一边拉开椅子坐下，一边举起两指，全然一副招呼服务生餐点的神态。</p><p>“我要大杯！”男孩有样学样地大声说。</p><p>“闭嘴！我他妈的不是你们的服务生！”原本平和的语调又变回了咆哮。</p><p>成功惹恼尼禄的两人捂嘴咯咯地笑起来。</p><p>维吉尔端坐在桌子的一头，慢条斯理地吃完了自己的那份食物，他用修长而匀称的手指抓起餐巾擦拭嘴角的动作优雅地令妮蔻都收敛笑容，屏息侧目。</p><p>“你真花痴。”佛利欧坏笑起来，故意用桌上所有人都能听到的音量“悄悄”地说道。</p><p>“闭嘴！”妮蔻在桌子下面猛地踢了他的小腿一脚，激动地开始结巴起来，“我，我，我我没有！”</p><p>斯巴达的长子抬起浅银色的眼睛，瞥了两个人一眼。</p><p>“嘿！我， 我对对，对你可没有兴趣，我，我已经有，有——”她越想解释清楚，就说得越发吃力，最后她恼火地闭上嘴巴，在桌子下面狠狠踹了佛利欧一脚。</p><p>“嗷——嘿！”男孩惨叫了一声，不高兴地皱起鼻子。</p><p>“怎么了？”尼禄端着托盘从厨房走过来。</p><p>“没什么！”妮蔻向小男孩投去充满警告意味的瞪视。</p><p>“……没事儿。”佛利欧不动声色地把自己的双腿挪出了妮蔻脚尖的攻击范围。</p><p>年轻的恶魔猎人一个字都不信，他用催问的神情看着维吉尔。</p><p>“我不知道。”他的父亲同样冷淡地说。</p><p>尼禄不置可否地啧了一声作为回应，把一个盛满棉花糖热可可的超大马克杯放在佛利欧的跟前，又把棉花糖堆得几乎滚落的杯口的那份分给妮蔻，最后那一份高浓度，不加棉花糖的热可可是维吉尔的。</p><p>妮蔻和佛利欧捧起温度事宜的热可可大口大口喝了起来，仿佛杯子里面装着整个世界的真理。</p><p>恶魔猎人一边收拾空盘子一边没好气地瞪了一眼两位客人，“就他妈知道吃！是谁告诉你们脏盘子放进水池就行了的！”他把不赞同地目光转向自己的父亲，“我也不是你的服务生，下次吃完给我把盘子送回厨房去！”</p><p>喝着热可可的两个人类同一个半魔默契地选择了无视尼禄的批评。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>维吉尔喝过热可可后起身离开了餐厅，他给那三个孩子腾出空间，穿过客厅来到书房。这个里原本是一个带窗户的储物室，空间略为逼仄却还算舒适。靠墙的旧书架上陈列着一排排崭新的书籍，房间的正中央有一块椭圆形的深蓝色仿羊毛地毯，上面摆着一张褪色的布艺单人沙发。</p><p>在维吉尔回到事务所的第一晚，以及接下来的这一个多月的每一晚，斯巴达的长子都坐在书房的这张沙发上。</p><p>书房里的窗户对着一排忠于职守的路灯和空旷的街道敞开，粉橙色的晚霞与黄金色的斜阳漫进房间，客厅那边不时传来妮蔻，佛利欧与尼禄争吵嬉笑的声音。</p><p>维吉尔一直都睡的不好，但不是因为噩梦，在昏昏沉沉的间隙中，维吉尔并没有把记忆中所思所见的形象扭曲成可怕的庞然恶魔。他只是意识清醒地闭着酸涩的双眼躺在柔软的床单上，感觉自己的身体一刻不停地下陷，不知何时才能触及深渊之底。</p><p>这感觉很奇怪，自己像是被某种无形的外力放置进这间事务所，暂时栖息于此，仅此而已。他对这间事务所之外的所有生活都无动于衷，这里不过是一座孤岛，而但丁和尼禄在不可目视的黑暗中，化为从无法企及之地投射出的两束光照，他们将这里与外界联结在一起，但因为走过太遥远的距离，光线已变得柔和而飘忽不定，仿佛即将消失。</p><p>这个莫名其妙的念头一次次使得维吉尔睁开双眼。</p><p>他曾尝试着借助酒精的力量，甚至喝光了但丁藏起来的所有红酒和威士忌，但是那没用，斯巴达强悍的血脉将所有的入口的酒精瞬间代谢的一干二净，安眠的药片同样毫无效果。</p><p>于是维吉尔一夜夜的坐在这里，整个事务所唯一能他静下心神的地方，看着手中的书籍，等待着熹微的曙色和寒冷的晨雾把自己重新送回床上。当尼禄喊他们起床时候，他会先但丁一步洗漱完毕，走下楼，坐在餐桌前，带着一夜未眠的胃口吃掉那些热气腾腾的培根炒蛋，烤面包和咖啡。</p><p>半魔从一段文字中抽回神思，大门口访客与尼禄道别的声音被微风送入半敞的窗口。维吉尔并不知道，他的儿子正跟自己思索着同一件事情——现在，这里又只剩下他们两个了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尼禄伫立在事务所的门口，目送妮蔻和佛利欧的身影消失在长街尽头的拐角，温凉湿润的微风中糅杂着别家晚餐的气味。夏至前后的两个星期里，黄昏被拉长，融铁色泽的夕阳缓缓褪成静谧的浓郁幽蓝。整座卡普雷特都沉浸在一片蓝色的天光里，在接下来的几个小时中，这蓝色会不断加深，光线越是褪去，颜色就越是浓烈，最后，头顶的天空变得如同一块镶嵌在佛杜纳的教堂墙壁上的彩绘蓝玻璃。</p><p>他有些后悔自己没和两人一起回去，但是他又不能把维吉尔独自留在这里。尼禄轻轻攥握双拳，两个人类独特的热暖残留在他的掌心和肩头，渴望去碰触什么的欲望在他的身体中滋长。他知道自己需要但丁或是姬莉叶，而他们都不在这里。</p><p>事实上，有时候尼禄会变得无法自控，犹如一个忽然被抠去电池的玩具，整个人会被一股巨大的外力驱使，做出很多令人尴尬的举动。</p><p>最先发现尼禄有些不太对劲的是但丁。</p><p>那是在他们相识的第四年。尼禄记不起切确的日期，但直觉是秋冬交替之际，当时日落之后，浓雾会弥漫上山间的车道。和但丁一同工作的时候，总是他在开车，于是那些日子在尼禄的记忆中被压缩成了一段循环往复的录影——自己屏住呼吸，紧攥方向盘，全神贯注地看着白茫茫的前方，不去想坐在一旁的英俊半魔和不可目视的悬崖。但是唯独那一次，在尼禄的记忆中，没有大雾，没有悬崖，也没有模糊不清的车道。</p><p>当他们合伙干掉了那个棘手的大家伙，在肾上腺激素的驱使下，尼禄的身体脱离了大脑的掌控，他将绯红皇后深深插入对方的尸体，然后走过去拥抱了但丁。</p><p>这个举动让但丁感到非常惊讶，不过更令年长的半魔在意的是，他注意到当他们分开的时候，尼禄看起来对自己刚刚的行为同样感到困惑不已。</p><p>第二次发生在同年的深冬，就在这间事务所的办公桌前。尼禄神情恍惚地端着盛满热可可杯子走进客厅，然后直接坐进办公桌前的椅子里——当时但丁正恰好瘫在那里——等他回过神意识到自己都做了些什么的时候，但丁早已偷偷喝光了他冲泡好的热饮。</p><p>第三次来得更快，更加糟糕和尴尬……尼禄捂住脸有些痛苦地想，关于自己这些疯狂的，令人费解的行为，心理治疗师或许可以说出一大串的专业术语，然后想出一百种解决的方法，不过他都无从知晓了。</p><p>从那时起，但丁会在揉乱尼禄的头发后掌心一路下滑，抚过年轻人光滑的后颈再收回；每一次拍肩会带上揉捏的尾音；当他们并肩前行的时候，但丁的手背一下下轻碰自己发光的鬼手；年长的半魔甚至会故意趁着他扭身去够放在后座上的提箱时，冲着从剪短的发间露出的耳朵吹气。</p><p>那些看似不经意间的亲昵举动糅进一种说不清道不明的隐秘意味。</p><p>一开始，效果还挺显著，在接下来的四个月里，尼禄上门打扫卫生的时候再没有坐到但丁的大腿上，屈指可数的几次留宿时尼禄也没有再去“夜袭”年长的半魔。</p><p>日子如头顶长空中缱绻游走的流云，无声无息地逝去。尼禄原本紧绷的神经放松下来，就在他觉得一切都恢复正轨的时候，发生了第四次。</p><p>那天尼禄被穿透眼皮的强烈光线唤醒，发现窗外已然大亮，强烈的阳光将潮湿的房屋烧得热气氤氲，他闻到了自己身上沁出的汗水的咸咸的味道，其中还掺杂着一股难以形容的陌生气味。他动了动手指，觉得自己的大半个身体像被遗落在漆黑的睡梦之中，沉重，酸痛，仿佛被浇筑了水泥。尼禄低吟着转动僵硬的脖颈，睁开双眼，看着陌生的天花板发了好一会儿呆，然后惊慌失措地挣脱出但丁的手臂，滚落到地板上，发出的沉闷巨响吵醒了熟睡中的英俊半魔。</p><p>尼禄转身走回事务所，关上大门，把温热黏稠的空气和路上过往车辆的噪音隔绝。思及但丁，他这才意识到对方已经离开三天了。时间的推进几乎难以察觉，又或者只是对于他来说，时间流逝得过于缓慢，所以自己无知无觉。</p><p>他穿过客厅，路过书房，走上台阶，思考着自己是从什么时候起，开始不再害怕，甚至平静接受时间的逝去。虽然银色短发的年轻人曾一度愿意付出一切，只求能够将曾经的时光留下。</p><p>但当他慢慢长大，开始照顾并抚养其他年幼的孩子之后，尼禄学会了帮助姬莉叶摆好餐桌；当雷雨造成停电的时候点燃蜡烛；在寒冷的日子里生一堆火；做焦糖布丁、棉花糖热可可、炖牛肉和煮秋葵浓汤；清洗孩子们的脏衣服和床单，铺好晒得温暖蓬松的被褥。那种强烈到近乎撕碎他的愿望化为了余韵徐歇的钝痛。</p><p>后来在偶尔拜访但丁，向对方请教工作上的难题时，尼禄会顺道打扫落满灰尘的事务所。他把洗静的盘子放回碗柜，刮洗热水壶底部的水锈，用常用的清洁剂擦净地板和玻璃窗——这些使但丁发疯的繁复差事他却习以为常——并把自己对年长男人的憧憬和懵懂的爱慕藏在这些沉默的琐碎举动中。</p><p>直到多年过去，年轻的恶魔猎人才意识到，自己的所作所为全然是无声的求助。不是求助于但丁的施舍，而是求助年长的半魔可以走进自己的生命中来，参与到他的世界里。</p><p>空气中浮动的细微嗡鸣传入尼禄的耳中，熟悉的洗衣液的味道在鼻腔中蔓延，年轻的恶魔猎人回过神来，发现自己正坐在自己卧室的地板上，腿上盖着两件但丁故意落在衣柜里的外套，手里紧攥一件洗得松松垮垮的黑色T恤。</p><p>尼禄飞快地站起来，把衣服重新挂回柜子的深处。他泄愤似的摔上柜门，额头抵住薄薄的木板，用力地深呼吸着。想要拥抱什么温暖的东西的强烈渴求在他的身体里恣意膨胀，这让尼禄想起了那支陈列在克雷多书架上的瓶中船。时至今日他都不知道那艘船怎么被装进去的，也不知道如何把它取出，就像此刻他无法消除心中莫名的欲望一样。</p><p>不要再胡思乱想了，保持清醒，但丁很快就会回来了。他拍了拍脸颊，这样告诫自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尼禄第四次路过书房，绕着空荡的客厅缓缓踱步一周后返回厨房。在他第六次拉开冰箱门查看明天早餐的食材，并断断续续喝光两杯凉水的时候，那种想要示弱，求助于他人的感觉又一次涌现出来，来得突兀而剧烈，令尼禄被难以言喻的焦虑淹没。好像他内心深处那个被重重把守的密室，被什么人突然撞破，任人窥伺——那里尘封着软弱，恐惧和自己所有最不堪的品行。</p><p>他不能继续待在这间事务所里了，但他又找不出合适的理由当着维吉尔的面离开这里。他头一次如此迫切地希望自己的父亲可以回到楼上。</p><p>于是尼禄再抑制不住焦虑地走到书房的门口。他没有进去，只是倚在门框上伸出手臂帮维吉尔按下电灯的开关，远远地说道：“你不回屋睡觉吗。”</p><p>过了一会儿这句话才缓缓渗进维吉尔的大脑，又等了更长的时间，年长的半魔才消化，并意识到这并不是一个疑问。</p><p>“现在是不是——”他抬头看了一眼墙上时钟的指针，下午八点三十六分，“有点早。”</p><p>“你不困吗？”尼禄犹豫了一下，硬着头皮开口继续说下去，他不得不将双臂紧紧抱在胸前来遏制住体内涌起的冲动。</p><p>“我应该困吗？”他的父亲已将视线落回手中的书上，正从自己刚才读到的地方继续往下看。</p><p>不用与那双瞳色淡薄的眼睛对视令尼禄感到一阵放松，他鼓起勇气，蹙眉严肃地说：“你他妈的当然应该困了，你多久没有好好睡觉了。”</p><p>这也同样不是一句疑问，所以维吉尔只是含糊地发出一声低不可闻的鼻音，既不肯定又不否定。</p><p>“要是你不舒服或是有别的什么原因，你最好说出来，让我，我们来帮你。”</p><p>一开始维吉尔并没有太在意尼禄的话，直到这时他才明白，如果自己不好好回答，这个年轻人是不会善罢甘休的。于是他合上手中的诗集，两半书页撞击在一起，出沉闷短促的声响。</p><p>“为什么你忽然想起来说这个。”他的眼中透露出着费解。</p><p>“我和但丁一直都想找机会跟你聊聊这个问题，我看现在这个时机就很好。”我需要对话来保持自己的清醒。</p><p>尼禄言不由衷地错开视线，有些不安地把重心在两腿之间来回转换。他收紧掐住胳膊的双手，坚持住，不要走过去，不要看他的眼睛，保持清醒，你可以做到！他用力咬住自己口腔的内壁。</p><p>斯巴达的长子思索了一会儿，平静地看向对方。</p><p>“我确实不困。”这解释尽管充满诚意，但缺乏说服力——尤其是那副冷淡的声调更是让效果大打折扣。</p><p>尼禄有一瞬间的忽然直冲头顶的强烈感情，他甚至都能感觉到自己脸上的五官因这无名的愠怒而移位，但万幸这冲动只持续了不到十分一秒的时间。</p><p>他张张嘴，发出一阵沉默。</p><p>他们两人不言不语，互不相让地对视着，感觉凝滞的空气从平和开始像紧张方向倾斜，不过最终化为了普通的沉默。</p><p>“随便吧……”尼禄用从牙缝里挤出的声音说道，仿佛此刻他正在竭尽全力忍耐着什么。</p><p>而年轻人确实正在努力抑制着那股在自己胃中，胸口和指尖不停翻腾的冲动。</p><p>维吉尔挑眉，尼禄已经不想再将这对话继续下去了，他转过身。</p><p>“我去睡觉了。”</p><p>没事的，不要回头，我可以克服这个。他边走上台阶，边默默地想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>阅读所花费的时间总是比感觉中要来的更长更久。维吉尔翻动书页，听见身后传来拖沓迫近的脚步声。</p><p>“……我以为你睡了。”</p><p>他知道那是自己的儿子，但不清楚对方的目的。“怎么醒了？”</p><p>这个询问没有得到回答，于是他抬起头，发现站在身旁的尼禄并没有在看自己。</p><p>虽然年轻人面朝向这边，目光却略过他的肩膀投向虚空中某个不存在的点，脸上带着茫然且遥远的神情，仿佛有一种强烈的冲动代替了大脑正驱使着他。</p><p>“尼禄。”维吉尔沉声呼唤自己的儿子。</p><p>对方没有听见，银色短发的年轻人以涉水而过的姿态拖着脚掌，迟缓地，悄无声息地滑过来，好像平静湖面上的浮水植物。维吉尔注意到尼禄垂在身体一侧的左手里还捏着一条绒毯，柔软的织物摩擦光滑的地板发出窸窸窣窣的声响。</p><p>“你……”在斯巴达的长子飞快地考虑着造成此刻这种局面的原因时，尼禄已经走到他的跟前了，下一秒这孩子直接坐在他自然岔开的双腿上。</p><p>这一刻，仿佛有人突然拉下了电闸，关闭了所有的电器——电灯，无线电和冰箱——多少个日日夜夜以来，在维吉尔耳边不停地、顽固地、愚蠢地嗡鸣音戛然而止。突如其来的静默重重地压在他的耳膜上，但随着震惊的情绪退去，维吉尔的感官恢复了知觉，听到了尼禄平稳轻微的呼吸和有力的心跳声。他的肩膀，胸膛和大腿承受着青年的体重，沉甸甸，热乎乎的。不可思议的重量，这是他的儿子，他的骨血，一个在那些他未曾谋面的时光中顾自长大的男孩的重量。</p><p>这个认知像打进墙壁中的膨胀螺丝一般在维吉尔的心脏缓缓撑开了。</p><p>斯巴达的长子就这么一动不动地坐在书房中，诗集沦为了一件无足轻重的装饰品。他边倾听着尼禄恬静的呼吸和偶尔吞咽口水的轻响，边在头脑中反复思索眼下这种情况的原因——梦游？并不像。尼禄攥着毯子，端正地坐在自己的腿上一言不发。双眼无神地目视着前方。</p><p>他伸手搂住自己儿子的肩膀，试图把对方拉进怀里却感受到了阻力。</p><p>“你醒着。”</p><p>尼禄似乎还能识别出维吉尔的声音，机械地点点头。</p><p>“要睡觉吗？”年长的半魔的眉心皱出几毫米的距离。</p><p>他的儿子摇头。</p><p>“你可以睡在这里。”维吉尔补充道。</p><p>这次尼禄又点了点头，似乎他现在除了点头和摇头，发不出任何声音。</p><p>不是梦游，没有被催眠，这孩子知道自己想要什么，体温正常，周身流动的魔力也平缓而顺畅。维吉尔在尼禄缓缓倒向自己的时候暗自忖度。</p><p>这到底是怎么一回事？</p><p>尼禄把脸颊软绵绵地搁在维吉尔的肩上，闭起眼睛，仿佛在挨上年长半魔的那一刻就睡了过去。</p><p>维吉尔垂下视线，看到银白色的碎发贴服在自己儿子的额头，眉毛长而平和，从短发中露出的圆润耳朵带有一种易受伤害之感。尼禄挺拔凸起的鼻梁上留有今天中午被太阳暴晒过的淡淡痕迹，明早醒来便会彻底消失，精致的鼻翼正随着呼吸微微颤动。</p><p>维吉尔继续沉思着，仿佛有一种错误的外力控制着尼禄，让对方做出了眼下这种匪夷所思的事情，而他自己找不出这种力量的出处和缘由。斯巴达的长子静静地吐出一口气，他把手中的诗集放下，谨慎地，轻轻地握住尼禄的自然垂在双腿之间的右手。</p><p>那只手掌不同于他第一次见到时那般畸形，摸起来带有柔软和温暖的触感，但他知道这不过是魔力的投射，这种感触不过是尼禄对过往回忆的再现。是记忆，是无意识的渴望，是煦暖的善意。</p><p>维吉尔松开尼禄的右手，力图把自己的思想归拢梳理，但是不行。尤其是眼下他就这样抱着尼禄，坐在光线愈发深暗的房间里的时候，肯定不行。</p><p>年长的半魔有些诧异地发觉自己身体中，那个久病不愈的，掌管着睡眠的器官，此刻开始重新运作起来。他感觉到自己的眼皮变得愈发沉重，意识像沙漏里的沙子一点点流走，眼皮也缓缓地耷拉下去，尼禄的呼吸声成为一种催眠的陪音。</p><p>时间让一切都变老，在维吉尔和尼禄相继睡去的时间里，那浓烈温暖的年轻蓝夜变成老态龙钟黑夜。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而夜很长，空气沉寂，除了偶尔街道小巷传来的几声犬吠别无声响。鬼泣事务所的大门突然响起猛烈的关合声。</p><p>“Kid！”</p><p>尼禄惊醒的一瞬猛地弹起身子，原本盖在身上绒毯顺势滑到地上，包裹在周身的热暖也随之消失了，他不禁打了个哆嗦。</p><p>自己什么时候睡着了？这里是哪？自己什么时候又跑到楼下来了？几点了？刚刚的是但丁？天已经黑了？啊，脖子好痛！冰箱里应该还有冻披萨和牛排……繁复纷乱的思绪一瞬间塞满了尼禄尚未醒透的大脑，但直觉中自己好像忘了一件至关重要的事情。</p><p>“嘿！我回来了！Kid，维吉尔！”</p><p>“但丁？”他喑哑干燥的嗓音里夹杂着惺忪的睡意。</p><p>“没错！想我了吧，Kid！我回来了！看看我给你们带回来什么好东西了！”由远及近传来的声音听起来愉快极了，对方轻快的脚步也诉说着同样的信息。</p><p>“维吉尔？你们人呢？”事务所的主人穿过客厅，像黑暗中追光的植物本能地走向尼禄的所在之处。“尼禄，你看——”但丁穿过走廊，来的书房的门口，话语硬生生地截在那里，抬手招呼的动作也凝固在空气中。</p><p>脸上全然一副“这是在搞他妈什么鬼？！”的难看表情。</p><p>“呃……”尼禄此刻醒得彻底，他机械地沿着对方视线的轨迹缓缓扭过头。</p><p>那个被不停呼唤的半魔自始至终也没有做声回答，甚至指尖都未曾动过一下——哪怕他原本抵着尼禄头顶的额头，已低垂滑落到对方肩膀与手臂相连的地方——维吉尔依旧闭着双眼，稀疏而长的睫毛在缺乏色素的皮肤上落下浅淡的阴影被拢进眉骨更深的阴影里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>斯巴达的长子呼吸恬静且匀，睡得正沉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—完—</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>写在后面的话：</p><p>这些日子心情非常不好，干什么都心灰意懒。写得特别不好，并不能使人快乐。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>